


Truth Is (You Should Lie With Me)

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Becoming a Pack [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, slight d/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac shows up needing help, Jackson does what he can. Oddly, it ends up being Isaac taking care of him, but in the end, Jackson supposes they manage to help each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Is (You Should Lie With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I played a bit with Isaac's characterization a bit so I guess we'll see if it goes over well. Next in line is a Danny-centric fic so look forward to that! I hope you all like it, and I've provided a link to my tumblr if you want updates and whatnot. Title taken from a Say Anything title per usual haha

[Here's the tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Jackson pressed the pause button when the doorbell rang, ignoring Danny's resulting groan of displeasure.

"I was totally about to kill you, this is so unfair," Danny said.

Jackson got to his feet, heading for the stairs as the doorbell rang once more. "Stop complaining. I'll be right back."

He could smell Isaac on the other side of the door. The other beta didn't show up often, though they were practically inseparable when they were both at Derek's. Jackson supposed it had something to do with his inability to let go of his shield of snark and cruel remarks in his own home. Then again, he wasn't exactly a psychologist. When he opened the door, Isaac was hunched over, eyes to the ground.

"Isaac?"

"Busy?"

"Danny's here, but do you need something?" It was weird having Isaac come to him for help. He always figured Derek was the first on that list.

"Off day. Didn't really feel like sticking around," Isaac said as he shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pockets.

"Yeah, it's fine," Jackson said.

When Isaac stepped inside and Jackson shut the door, the other beta wrapped his arms around Jackson and buried his face in his neck. Jackson's eyebrows raised but he wrapped his arms around the taller. Isaac nuzzled him, scenting his neck and breathing him in.

"Easy," Jackson soothed. "Danny's upstairs. Do you want me to send him home?"

Isaac pulled back and shook his head. "No. It's been awhile since you hung out with him. I'll try not to be too intrusive."

Jackson paused a moment before grabbing Isaac's hand and tugging him upstairs. Danny's eyes immediately went to their clasped hands before sliding back up to look into Jackson's eyes. Jackson stared back at him and Danny dropped his gaze. When Jackson took a seat next to Danny and pulled Isaac into his lap, the other beta put the controller back in Jackson's hands before tucking himself into Jackson's neck.

Every once in awhile, Isaac would nuzzle and scent him but other than that he left the two alone. An hour or so later, Danny grabbed the remote and shut the television off. Isaac rolled off of Jackson, giving them a small wave as they headed downstairs.

"So I thought you said I would be your first gay experience," Danny said when they reached the door, tone joking.

"Yeah sorry about that," Jackson said.

"So...are you two dating? I thought you and Lydia got back together," Danny said.

"It's...complicated," Jackson said.

Danny gave a slow nod. "Right, okay. Well when you feel like being completely honest with me, let me know, yeah?"

Jackson sighed heavily and bit his lip. "Look, Danny. A lot of shit has happened and I _swear_ when it's all sorted out in my head, I'll tell you everything. You're still my best friend."

"You have a funny way of showing it sometimes," Danny said.

He was out the door before Jackson could voice anything else on the matter. With a frustrated sigh, he trudged back up the stairs. Isaac had relocated to his bed and was cuddling his pillow, his eyes closed. Jackson could tell from his heart rate though that he was still awake, though just barely.

He sat down near Isaac's head and brushed the curls back, a smile forming on his lips when Isaac nuzzled into his hand. He continued to run his hand through the other beta's hair, listening as Isaac's breathing grew deeper, sleep finally beginning to lay its claim on him. After a moment, he pressed his lips to Isaac's forehead and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

As he grabbed a yogurt, he flipped through his phone contacts, finally settling on Derek and hitting call. Jackson sandwiched the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he ate. Derek picked up on the third ring.

"Is Isaac with you?"

"Yeah. What happened?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know. He woke up and said he didn't want me around. I'm not sure if its my fault or not," Derek said.

Jackson licked his spoon before dropping them both in the sink. "I'll see what he says."

"Thank you."

Jackson hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket before heading upstairs. Isaac was stretched out on his bed, still in a deep sleep. He felt bad for waking him up but Isaac hadn't let Jackson run away from his problems, and Jackson wasn't going to allow him to do the same.

"Isaac, we need to talk," Jackson said.

Isaac rolled onto his back, eyes downcast. "Yeah, I know." He reached up and pulled Jackson down on top of him.

Jackson straddled the taller's hips and took his lips in a soft kiss before pulling away and bracketing his head in with his elbows. "As much as I like kissing you...we still need to talk."

"One more," Isaac whispered.

There was something in his eyes that made Jackson resist the urge to say no. When he kissed Isaac again, the other beta gave a soft sigh, licking his way into Jackson's mouth. Jackson indulged him, trailing his fingers over Isaac's jaw in a way that always made the beta shiver and jerk beneath him. With a soft groan he pulled back, though he kept stroking his face to keep him calm.

Slowly, he eased them onto their sides and tucked Isaac back against his chest. He smoothed his hand down Isaac's chest and brushed his lips back and forth over Isaac's neck. The tension seeped out of Isaac and Jackson sighed with him.

"So what is it?" he asked.

"Nightmares." Isaac reached up and grabbed Jackson's hand, fingers twining tight with his. "About my dad. Sometimes I can't be around Derek because I..."

Isaac shook, hunching over. Jackson rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand and kissed the back of his neck. A sob broke out of Isaac and his tears ran hot over Jackson's hand. Shushing him softly, Jackson turned him over. Isaac was flushed and red, and Jackson hurriedly wiped the tears away, peppering his face with kisses. Once Isaac had clamed down a bit, Jackson still held him close, thumbs stroking over his jaw.

"Why can't you be around Derek?" Jackson asked.

"He's an authority figure," Isaac murmured. "I...I know he won't hurt me but those dreams...they make me feel like he will."

Jackson closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Isaac's. "God, Isaac." He kissed the other beta once, softly, before pulling back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I Just. Need to feel safe for awhile," Isaac said. When his eyes met Jackson's, Jackson could see the fear in them; fear of being rejected, fear of being hurt when he was at his weakest, fear of everything.

"Can't imagine why you'd feel safe with me but whatever you need, I'll try," Jackson said.

"Just hold me for now?" Isaac asked.

Jackson wrapped his arms tight around him and kissed his forehead. It was hard to listen to Isaac and know that at least some of Isaac's pain was his fault. He could've stopped it, or at least tired to. Now though, maybe he could make up for his inaction. It took awhile before Isaac relaxed in his arms, drifting asleep. Jackson nuzzled his neck to rub his scent on the other, a tiny smile on his face when Isaac first arched into it and then relaxed even further.

Eventually, Isaac fell asleep completely. Jackson twined his legs with Isaac's longer ones. A short nap certainly wouldn't hurt.

 

-.-

 

When Jackson woke, it was to the sound of his parents coming into the house. Isaac stiffened in his arms, heartbeat ratcheting up to something like panic. Jackson soothed him with a kiss, fingers stroking over his jaw until Isaac's eyes focused on him.

"It's just my parents. No one's here to hurt you," Jackson said.

"Yeah, yeah, right," Isaac said with a few quick nods.

"They'll be gone in an hour," Jackson said. "Out to eat, date night and all that."

"Could we...do something similar?" Isaac asked.

"I can't cook worth a damn," Jackson said with a short chuckle.

"That's okay. Just need to be..."  
           

"Doted on?" Jackson asked with a small smile. "Trust me, I can do that. I'm dating Lydia." He rolled them over and kissed him once, a quick peck on the lips. "But we have time to kill before we can go downstairs."

"Just kissing. For now," Isaac said, his voice a little shy.

"Whatever you want."

He hovered above Isaac, waiting for him to make the first move. For awhile, Isaac just traced his fingers over Jackson's face before finally drawing him down for a slow kiss. It was wet and hot, their tongues sliding together. Isaac tasted every inch of Jackson's mouth, the strokes of his tongue setting a slow burn of arousal in Jackson's gut.

Jackson pushed his arousal back as best he could, then leaned over on one elbow so he was able to reach beneath Isaac's sweatshirt. He rubbed his thumb over Isaac's hip and took control of the kiss. Isaac's arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, fingers rubbing along the nape of his neck. It was different, kissing someone without the end goal being sex, but it gave Jackson time to concentrate on the taste of Isaac's mouth and the feel of the tension draining out of him.

Isaac pulled back and ducked his head to lick a stripe up Jackson's neck before nuzzling behind his ear. Jackson slid his hand up Isaac's sweatshirt further in retaliation to tickle at his ribs. Isaac let out a squealing laugh and bucked him off, flipping them over and pinning Jackson's hands on either side of his head.

Jackson grinned back up at him. "Didn't realize you were so damn ticklish."

Isaac flushed. "World's best kept secret."

Jackson arched up to nip at Isaac's bottom lip before giving a light suck. Isaac groaned in response and deepened the kiss. This one was more heated than before and Jackson laid back and let the other beta take full control. He had a feeling it was what Isaac really needed to feel safe again. Jackson was plenty familiar with the feeling of being out of control, and he knew how good being in charge could feel.

Isaac bit at his lip, then suckled at Jackson's tongue, every move unpredictable and the kiss was all the better for it. They both lost track of time, too wrapped up in each other to stop even when the sound of Jackson's parents leaving reached their ears. Eventually though their kisses slowed to gentle meetings of their lips, and one of Isaac's hands trailed down Jackson's arm to rest against his hip.

"We should get something to eat," Jackson murmured against Isaac's lips.

Isaac nodded his agreement and pulled completely away, rolling off the bed and stretching his arms up above his head. Jackson had felt Isaac's arousal against him when they were kissing, but now he could see it straining against the fabric of his jeans. Without a beat of hesitation, Jackson got on his knees and _sucked_ on the dampening fabric, his senses flooding with Isaac's heady scent of arousal.

"J-Jackson!" Isaac's hand clamped at the back of Jackson's neck, hips jerking closer to Jackson's open and wet mouth.

Jackson lapped at the denim until it was soaking wet and Isaac was whimpering as he thrust up into Jackson's mouth. He wrapped his hands around Isaac's hips to hold him still as he slid his tongue up the zipper and then over the button. It took a bit of work, but he popped the button open with his teeth and dragged down the zipper. Isaac's boxers were soaked through with Jackson's saliva and Isaac's pre-come.

He sucked the skin above Isaac's boxers as he dragged the fabric out of the way. He looked up into Isaac's eyes as he licked a line up from between his balls to the tip of his cock. The flash of gold he got in response made his own arousal throb. He took the tip in his mouth and took in what he could, refusing to break eye contact.

Isaac growled, hands wrapping to the back of Jackson's head, thrusting into his mouth. Jackson choked for a moment but then did his best to let Isaac take what he wanted because that was what the other beta needed. Control. And it wasn't like Jackson wasn't getting a thrill out of the taste and feel of Isaac's cock in his mouth. His eyes slid closed and reached down to palm himself through his jeans. Isaac hissed at the sight and pulled out of his mouth abruptly. Jackson opened his eyes, looking up at Isaac as he continued to rub his palm over his arousal.

"Open your mouth," Isaac ordered, voice low.

Jackson gave him a lazy grin, and when he went to retort, Isaac slid back in. The other beta set up a slow pace of fucking Jackson's mouth, careful this time not to let him choke with his thumbs stroking over Jackson's cheekbones.

"Rub yourself off for me," Isaac murmured. "Do it. Wanna see it."

The words sent a shiver down Jackson's spine but he obeyed, his own whimper escaping his lips to vibrate around Isaac's cock. The action earned him another low growl of pleasure. It was odd how much he enjoyed Isaac taking control, using him and watching just how much he got off on it. Jackson knew they'd have to talk about this eventually but for now, he was content to let them enjoy themselves.

Isaac's claws lightly scraped along his jaw, the sharp pain making another unexpected thrill of pleasure race through him. With a startled moan, he came, hands coming up to clench at Isaac's thighs. Isaac's hands slid up as best they could into Jackson's short hair. Jackson's eyes closed tight as his hips jerked. He panted around Isaac's cock as he rode down his own high, and not long after, Isaac thrust deep and came in his mouth. Jackson's body was so relaxed the action didn't choke him so he was able to taste Isaac's come.

Slowly, the other beta eased out of his mouth, tucking himself away before sliding down to his knees and taking Jackson's lips in a deep and probing kiss. Jackson wrapped his arms tight around Isaac's neck, an odd panicky feeling twisting in his chest. Isaac moved his kisses to Jackson's jaw and then his ear.

"You okay? Your heart rate's all over the place," Isaac said softly, long fingers stroking down Jackson's back.

"Feel a little...wow," Jackson murmured, curling up closer.

Isaac pulled away though, both his hands reaching up to cup Jackson's face. "That was a little intense, yeah. I...we should've talked before trying something like that. You're not one to be dominated like that."

"Oh I liked it. You taking charge is...definitely a good thing," Jackson said as he met Isaac's eyes.

Isaac's eyes widened and he swiped his thumbs along Jackson's cheeks, and he realized then that he was crying. "It's okay. You're just overwhelmed. It happens to me and Derek sometimes when we get rough."

Jackson glanced down, a slight mortification settling in his stomach at how he had come in such an embarrassing manner. It had been enjoyable when he had done it but now that he realized what he had done, his mind was spinning. Isaac jerked his face back up.

"Easy, you're overthinking this," Isaac said softly. "Let's talk okay?"

"C-Can I change?" Jackson asked, cringing at his stutter.

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving," Isaac said.

Jackson got to his feet slowly, heading towards one of his dressers. "You came here to take care of me and now I'm a fucking mess."

"You did take care of me. You let me have what I needed," Isaac said. The other's voice came closer as he approached.

"I guess but I shouldn't be freaking out over something so small," Jackson said. He forced his pants and boxers down, starting a bit when Isaac grabbed his hips and turned him around.

Isaac sunk to his knees, licking up some of the come Jackson revealed. "You were beautiful you know." He sucked a mark into Jackson's hip. "You took my cock so well. Felt so good. Let me just use you the way I needed." Another mark into the other hip. "And watching you come from giving me that was amazing."

Jackson watched as Isaac finished cleaning him up, something like a contented pride starting up in his chest. "I..."

Isaac got back to his feet and gave Jackson a light kiss. "You did a good job, Jackson. Now finish changing."

Jackson turned around and obeyed, sliding into some clean underwear and loose shorts. When he turned back around, it was to a deep kiss and soft fingers trailing over his jaw.

"Wanna skip the food for now? I don't think either of us could stand being separated for long," Isaac said as he pulled away.

"Yeah," Jackson said.

Isaac tugged him back into the bed, but instead of tucking Jackson close to him, he let Jackson wrap his arms around him. Being able to be the big spoon, and feel like he was back in control made the last bit of unease in Jackson's chest flow away. Isaac nuzzled his neck and sucked another mark into his skin. It wouldn't be there long, but Jackson wished he could see it in the morning.

"I didn't realize I liked that sort of thing so much," Jackson said.

"It's okay if you do like it though," Isaac said. "I...I like it. Sometimes. When I need to feel like someone is taking care of me by taking care of themselves. That's what I need. Maybe you need something a little different. You don't have to need the same thing every time either."

"How do you know all this?" Jackson asked with a small chuckle.

He could almost feel Isaac flushing against him. "When Derek and I started getting into this sort of thing I started looking into how to be careful because sometimes I got really emotional after and I didn't know if that was okay."

"And it is, right?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, completely," Isaac said, looking up at him. "It's okay. We don't ever have to do that again. Don't tell me now. We can talk about if we want to try it again later."

Jackson rested his chin on top of Isaac's mop of curls. "Yeah. And I'm gonna try and make you dinner once I feel like I can move, even if it won't be that good."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious," Isaac said, and Jackson could feel his smile against his skin.

"You're going to have to talk to Derek later too you know," Jackson said, sliding a hand up Isaac's back to massage the nape of his neck. "I called him earlier to see if he had done something to you."

"I know," Isaac said. "I will...tomorrow. I just want to spend the rest of the day with you."

"Just promise you'll talk to him," Jackson said.

Isaac nodded into his neck. "I promise."

Jackson tucked him closer, loving the feel of Isaac in his arms, sleepy and content. It was hard not to overthink everything that was going on with them but he also knew he would have to stop if it was going to work. He couldn't push Isaac away when he got scared, and he couldn't let Isaac do it either. Jackson ducked his head down, sucking Isaac's lower lip in between his for a moment before nuzzling his jaw.

It was hard not to be afraid of the closeness he was beginning to feel. He had been scared when it happened with Lydia too. He was used to having people depend on him, but depending on others was something he would still have to get used to. It would get easier over time for them both. He was sure of that much. 


End file.
